Nami's Surprise
by Ulrilra
Summary: Chopper's hiding something from the crew, and it has to do with Nami..
1. Chapter 1

Nami's Surprise

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own One Piece.

Note: I haven't written anything since August, so my writing quality may have decreased..Hopefully it hasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two years since Luffy became the Pirate King.

The Strawhat crew had since traveled back across the Grand Line, visiting islands they hadn't visited before, and gaining more fame along the way.

They were currently heading out of the Grand Line to East Blue, which was only a few days away.

Due to the recent mass increase in pirates, the marines were too occupied to chase after the Strawhats, thus there were few obstacles in the way of their sailing.

They were now faced with a problem, however.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chopper nervously stepped out of the medical room out onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"E-Everyone's having breakfast now.." he muttered to himself, shutting the cabin door behind him.

The small reindeer looked at the ground for a few moments, then slowly took a few steps forward.

"O-Okay!" he exclaimed, feeling determined. "I-I have to act normal! I can't be suspicious!"

He took another few steps, then suddenly dashed across the deck and flung the dining room door open.

"G-GOOD MORNING!!" he shouted.

Everyone in the room, all of whom had been eating, stopped to stare at Chopper.

"W-What's wrong??" asked Sanji.

"WHAT!?" Chopper exclaimed. "NOTHING'S WRONG!! I'M NOT SUSPICIOUS!!"

The crew continued to stare at him.

"A-Are you alright?" asked Franky.

"YES! I'M FINE!!" Chopper bellowed.

He looked between each member of his crew, sweating intensely.

'How do they know something's wrong!?' he thought to himself. 'C-Could it be, they found out!?'

He headed to the table's nearest empty seat, walking in a very unnatural manner.

The crew followed him silently with their eyes.

'I-I need to act more natural!' he decided. 'Natural..Natural...Think natural..'

Upon reaching the chair, he attempted to take a seat, but instead knocked the chair down and rolled forward, smashing into the wall.

"W-What are you doing??" asked Sanji.

"AH..! U-UM..!" Chopper stuttered, panicking.

He tried to get up but fell back over. 'What's going on!? Why can't I get to my feet!?'

Examining his legs, it came to his attention that for some reason he was no longer in his regular form.

Apparenly, in his attempt to be 'natural' he had changed into his original four legged reindeer form.

He quickly changed back and stood up, facing the wall.

He gulped, then slowly turned around to face the crew.

Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky were all gawking at him.

Luffy was watching him while slowly biting a piece of meat off a bone.

He stumbled to his chair, lifted it up, then hopped up onto it.

He faced down for a moment, then raised his head. "Eh..heh heh.." he laughed nervously.

Everyone remained silent.

A few seconds passed and Luffy swallowed his food.

"Chopper.." he said in a serious tone. "..Do you not want your food?"

Chopper instantly snapped his neck around to look at Luffy. "AH!!" he yelled. "L-LUFFY!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH NAMI! REALLY!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!!"

"EH!?" everyone shouted.

Sanji immediately stood up. "What's wrong with Nami-san!?" he cried.

"You found out why she's sick!?" exclaimed Franky.

"Is she alright??" asked Robin.

Chopper put his hands on his head. "UM..!! UM...!!"

"NAMI'S NOT GONNA DIE IS SHE!?" hollered Luffy.

"What is she ill with!?" shouted Usopp.

"AH..!! UM...!! AHH...!!"

"Is it life threatening??" asked Zoro.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!?" exclaimed Franky.

"NAMI-SAN!! NOOOO!!" bellowed Sanji.

"What are we going to do!!" cried Usopp.

"SHUT UP!!" Chopper roared.

Everyone fell silent.

"There's nothing wrong with Nami!" he shouted. "She just needs to rest! She's sleeping in the medical room right now!"

"But she's been really sick for the past week!" exclaimed Usopp.

"That's right!" said Sanji. "She's been clutching her stomach in pain every day!"

"And she wakes up multiple times during the night!" added Robin.

"And she barfed on my swords last night during dinner!" complained Zoro.

Chopper didn't know what to do. Nami made him promise not to tell anyone.

He couldn't let them find out!

Doing the only thing he could think of, he jumped off his chair and raced out the door.

"WAIT!!" Sanji roared, chasing after him.

"Tell us what happened!" shouted Usopp, following after Sanji.

"That's right!" yelled Franky.

Within a few seconds, everyone was out on deck.

Chopper scurried along the side of the ship, desperate to get away from his crew mates.

'What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!?' he thought.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Sanji thundered.

"Let's cut him off!" Franky shouted to Usopp, heading along the opposite side.

Chopper suddenly found himself trapped between Franky and Sanji.

Acting as quickly as possible, he threw a Rumble Ball into his mouth and changed to his jumping point form.

Just before Sanji and Franky could grab him, he leapt onto the upper deck and out of their sight.

"Damn!" cursed Sanji, running back the way he came.

Eager for a place to hide, Chopper jumped onto the top of the center mast, where he was concealed by the sail.

"Where did he go!?" shouted Usopp as he, Franky and Sanji reached the upper deck.

"We can't let him escape!" yelled Sanji. "We have to make him tell us what's wrong with Nami-san! Let's search the whole ship!"

The three split up to search the different areas of the ship.

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them from above, glad he wasn't discovered.

A few minutes passed before the three met back up with each other.

"Where is he hiding!?" shouted Sanji.

"Haven't we been over the whole ship??" asked Usopp.

"W-Wait!" exclaimed Franky. "We haven't checked the medical room yet!"

The cyborg quickly dashed to the door of the medical room and threw it open.

"AHHH!! STOP!!" shouted Chopper. "Don't go in there! Nami needs to rest!"

The reindeer covered his mouth with his hooves as everyone's gaze went to the top of the mast.

'Oh no!!' he thought.

"There he is!!" Sanji, Franky, and Usopp shouted as they headed to the bottom of the mast.

"But how are we going to get up there??" asked Franky.

"Luffy!!" Sanji shouted, "Stretch yourself up there and get him down!"

Luffy, who was eating a piece of meat while standing next to Robin and Zoro, effortlessly shot his arm up to the top of the mast, grabbed Chopper, then let his arm snap back into place, bringing Chopper with it.

In an instant, Chopper was surrounded by his six crew mates.

He gulped as he looked up at them.

"Chopper, why are you running away??" asked Luffy.

"Tell us what's wrong with Nami-san!" exclaimed Sanji.

"I..I won't say anything!" Chopper declared.

"Why not??" asked Franky.

"Because...Because I promised not to!!"

"You promised Nami not to tell us?" asked Zoro. "It's that serious?"

"Chopper!" yelled Sanji. "Even if you promised her, if Nami-san is in danger, we need to know!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Franky. "We're her crew!"

"Before you joined us, Nami was really sick once before!" shouted Usopp. "She tried to hide it from us that time too and she almost died!"

Chopper didn't know what to say. He promised Nami he wouldn't tell them, but since they're this worried about her...

"Why are you all being so loud?" came a voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

It was Nami.

"Nami-san!!" shouted Sanji. "Are you alright!? What are you sick with!? How serious is it!!"

Nami stepped back in surprise. "W-What??"

"Don't hide it from us, Nami!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Yeah, we're your crew!" shouted Franky. "If you're in danger, you need to let us help!"

Nami stared at them wide-eyed. "W-What are you all-"

Nami was cut off by Chopper, who leapt at her crying.

"I'm sorry!!" he cried. "It's all my fault! I don't know how, but they some how figured out I was hiding the truth about your condition!"

"...Oh.." said Nami as she grasped the situation.

"W-What is it!?" shouted Usopp.

"Yeah, what is it!?" repeated Franky.

Nami looked at her crew silently for a moment, then sighed.

"I was planning on keeping it a secret for a while, but I guess you guys were bound to realize it soon enough anyway."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Franky and Usopp all stared at her patiently.

Chopper nervously looked back and forth between them.

After a few seconds, Nami opened her eyes.

"..I'm pregnant." she said.

Luffy's Franky's and Usopp's jaws all dropped.

Sanji became stiff as a board, then fell over onto his back.

Zoro stepped back in surprise.

Robin covered her mouth with a hand and her eyes went wide.

Chopper gulped and continue to look back and forth between Nami and the others.

"And.." Nami continued, "..Luffy's the father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naturally, I plan to continue this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stay With Us

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-WHAT!!" bellowed Usopp, Franky, and Zoro.

"L-LUFFY!?" shouted Usopp.

"Y-You and Strawhat were..!!" Franky exclaimed. "I..I had no idea!!"

"You mean THAT Luffy!?" yelled Zoro, pointing to his captain, who was staring at Nami, mouth agape.

"Uhhhhh..." Sanji muttered as he lay on his back, his soul leaving his body.

"Then the reason you weren't feeling well.." said Robin.

"I-It was morning sickness.." Chopper said hesitantly.

"But LUFFY!?" exclaimed Zoro.

Nami sighed heavily. She had known this wasn't going to be easy.

"My kid.." Luffy said slowly.

"..Luffy.." Sanji mumbled. "..Nami-san..with Luffy.."

"H-How long until it's born??" asked Usopp.

"I-It should be about s-six months.." Chopper replied.

Luffy lowered his head and started shaking. "..My kid.." he said again.

"You really slept with Luffy!?" shouted Zoro.

"Hey! That's rude!" exclaimed Franky.

Nami slapped her forehead and growled.

"But how could anyone sleep with Luffy!?" yelled Zoro.

"W-What's wrong with Luffy!?" defended Usopp.

"He's an idiot!" bellowed Zoro.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" shouted Franky. "If they're in love, nothing else matters!"

"You really believe Luffy could fall in love with someone!?" exclaimed Zoro. "Has that blue hair stained your brain!?"

"What was that!?" Franky howled. "Don't bring the hair into this! You're obviously too obsessed with those swords of yours to be able to understand human emotions!"

"You want to fight, bastard!?" Zoro roared, unsheating two of his swords.

"Fine with me!" Franky thundered, taking the fake skin off his metal hand.

"What just happened!?" exclaimed Usopp. "Why are you fighting!?"

Ignoring the others, Robin turned to Nami.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"Well.." Nami began, "..I've been thinking that once we get to East Blue I'll-"

Luffy suddenly burst out laughing. "I HAVE A KID!!" he exclaimed, jumping into the air ecstatically. "Everyone!! I have a kid!!"

He leapt over to Nami.

"Nami!!" he shouted excitedly. "Is it a boy or a girl!? When can I see it!?"

"Uh..Uh.." Nami said, startled.

"It's here, right!?" Luffy shouted, squatting down to the level of her lower stomach.

Zoro swung his sword down at Franky, who dodged to the side.

"W-Watch where you're swinging that!" exclaimed Usopp, trying to get out of their way.

Franky threw a punch at Zoro's head.

"Your heart is as cold as your swords!!" the cyborg yelled. "You understand nothing about the feelings of others!"

Zoro ducked and lunged forward toward Franky.

"What was that!?"

Usopp jumped back to avoid being sandwiched and unintentionally stepped on Sanji's groin.

"AHHH!! SANJI!!" Usopp cried. "I'M SORRY!!"

Sanji started to cry.

"..Why..Nami-san.." he whimpered. "..First you crush my love..now you crush my manhood.."

"I want to see him now!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully, latching onto Nami's lower back and rubbing his cheek against her stomach.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled, grabbing his head and trying to push him off her. "Idiot! Stop that!!"

"I've seen the way you hold those swords when you sleep!" Franky shouted, hopping to the side to avoid being stabbed. "Those things are like your lovers, aren't they!?"

"Shut the hell up!!" Zoro roared, blocking Franky's steel fist. "I'll kill you!"

Zoro sliced through the air at Franky and nearly cut Chopper in the process.

"THAT'S DANGEROUS!!" Chopper shouted, running to the side and grabbing his hat.

"..AHHH!!" the reindeer screamed as his hooves ran over torn fabric. "ZORO!! YOU CUT MY HAT OPEN!!"

"SANJI!! I'M SORRY!!" Usopp bellowed. "Did I squish them!?"

"..Nami-san..it hurts.." the cook sobbed.

"Let go!" Nami snapped, pounding Luffy's head as he continued to bond with his unborn child.

"What should we name him!?" he exclaimed, still rubbing his head against her stomach. "And when can he eat!?"

"Have you ever felt affection towards anyone before in your life!?" Franky hollered as he parried one of Zoro's swords.

"That's none of your business!!" Zoro shouted while diving out of the way of another one of Franky's destructive punches.

"ZORO!!" Chopper howled as he jumped onto Zoro's neck and started bonking his head. "YOU CUT MY HAT!!"

"Sanji, you should have Chopper take a look at them!" Usopp yelled frantically, leaning over Sanji who still lay on his back, unmoving.

"..Nami-san...why..." cried the disheartened chef.

Robin, deciding it was best to wait until the chaos died down, headed back to the dining room.

"HAHAHAHA!! MY KID!!"

"Luffy, you idiot! Get off of me!"

"You need some emotions beat into you, sash man!"

"I'll kill you, bastard!"

"ZORO!! FIX MY HAT!!"

"SANJI!! THEY'RE STARTING TO BLEED!!"

"..Nami-san...why..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty Minutes Later

xxxxxxxxxx

Seven of the eight Strawhats sat out on deck while Sanji lay in the medical room.

They were all gathered around Nami, who sat on a bench, sewing together Chopper's hat.

Robin sat next to Nami, patiently waiting for her to begin.

Luffy sat on the grass while Chopper examined his head, which had suffered a number of injuries from Nami's fist.

Usopp sat next to Luffy, making worried glances at the medical room.

Franky and Zoro were glaring at each other.

Nami took a deep breath.

"..I'm planning.." she finally said, "..to stay at my hometown, Kokoyashi village, for the next few years."

"...That makes sense." said Franky. "You can't raise a baby on a pirate ship.."

"What??" said Luffy. "Why not??"

"It's obviously too dangerous!" exclaimed Usopp. "If we get attacked by marines or pirates, he could be killed!"

"We'll just protect him then!" declared Luffy.

"The Grand Line is too dangerous for a baby." said Nami.

Luffy stared at her for a moment.

"Then we won't go to the Grand Line." he said simply.

"W-What!?" shouted Nami. "You can't stay here just for me!"

Luffy looked at her strangely. "But we can't go anywhere without a navigator."

Everyone suddenly realized what he just said.

"T-That's..That's true.." said Franky.

"We really can't go anywhere without Nami.." said Usopp.

"Nami should stay with us!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Ofcourse she should!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm actually not against the idea." said Zoro. "We've done everything we set out to do in the Grand Line. And we don't have to worry about the marines anymore. Plus, there's no one stronger than us in the whole world. There are three other seas none of us have been to, so I don't see any problem here."

"Y-You're not serious..?" said Nami.

"Now that you mention it...Zoro has a point.." remarked Usopp. "As long as we stay out of the Grand Line, there aren't that many dangers we have to face.."

"That means Nami can stay with us!!" shouted Chopper gleefully.

Nami stared at her crew with wide eyes. "W-Wait, everyone..! You can't do all that just for my sake!"

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Why should we have to separate ourselves from a crew mate when there's no good reason for doing so?" asked Zoro.

"Y-You guys..!" Nami exclaimed.

"Hehehe!" Luffy laughed. "Then it's decided! Nami stays with us!"

"YES!!" Chopper shouted.

"This is great!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Damn right!!" yelled Franky.

"Hehehe." Robin chuckled.

Nami gawked at everyone.

A few seconds passed.

"You..You guys.."

She started to cry.

Luffy looked at her surprised. "Eh?? Nami??"

Nami put her face in her hands.

"G-Guys.." she said, "...Thank you.."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was decided that Nami would stay in Kokoyashi village for half a year until the baby was born. During that time, the crew would use her island like a base. After she gave birth, she would rejoin the crew with the baby.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoro was in a particularly good mood as he sat against the side of the dining room cabin.

Since the time he defeated Mihawk, he had felt like a huge burden had been lifted from him.

He looked forward to returning to Koshiro's Dojo. There, he could finally stand over Kuina's grave and tell her that he had fulfilled his promise to her.

All was finally well in his life.

He noticed Chopper walk out of the medical room, where Sanji was being tended to.

It was then that Zoro realized there was still one obstacle in the way of his good mood.

He stood up, yawned, then walked into the medical room.

Sanji was lying on a bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked the swordsman gloomily.

Zoro sighed and crossed his arms.

"The crew decided that I should be the one to tell you." he said, a grim tone in his voice.

"What." said Sanji, feeling like nothing could possibly make his life any worse.

"They were utterly destroyed."

Sanji looked at him and his eyes widened.

"I'll tell you straight out." the swordsman informed him.

"You will never be able to have children."

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami was lying on a couch in the aquarium, smiling while she rubbed her stomach.

Robin was up on deck, playing cards with Franky and Usopp.

Chopper was heading to the dining room to get a snack.

Luffy was in his cabin, drawing up plans for the adventures he would go on with his son or daughter.

Everyone was in a good mood.

Everyone except...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What!? What!?" exclaimed Nami as she jumped off the couch.

"HUH!?" shouted Franky as he threw his royal flush into Robin's face out of surprise.

"Eh!?" hollered Chopper, falling on the ground. "S-Sanji!?"

"AHHH!!" yelled Luffy as he broke his pencil on his latest "plans," ripping the paper apart.

Within seconds, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were all on deck, rushing to the medical room.

They saw Zoro casually walk out of it.

"What happened!?" shouted Usopp.

Zoro yawned. "I don't know. The guy just suddenly started yelling. He must have finally lost it."

As the other six Strawhats ran into the medical room, Zoro lazily returned to his spot in the shade of the dining room cabin.

His perfect world now complete, he sat down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The crew entered the medical room to find Sanji on his hands and knees, bawling.

"Sanji-kun! What's wrong!?" shouted Nami.

"What happened!?" bellowed Usopp.

"My plans.." whined Luffy, holding the two ripped pieces of paper he had been scribbling on.

"Leave me alone..!!" Sanji sobbed. "I've lost everything now!! My life no longer has a purpose!"

"What happened!?" yelled chopper.

"Just tell us what's going on!" exclaimed Franky.

"Forget it!!" Sanji bawled, standing up and running out of the room. "..Just leave me to wallow in my endless misery!!"

"What's wrong with him??" asked Franky.

"He must be having a really hard time.." said Robin.

"My plans.." Luffy pouted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sanji spent the next few days in the men's sleeping quarters.

He refused to tell anyone what was wrong, so no one could help him.

In exchange for payment, Nami agreed to make the meals until Sanji felt better.

The crew anxiously awaited their arrival into East Blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lots of Kissing

I don't own One Piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since the crew entered East Blue.

Their first destination was Luffy's home town, Fusha Village.

Luffy sat on the roof of the crow's nest, eager to catch the first glimpse of his island.

A war of slashes and kicks was being waged on deck between Zoro and Sanji, who had just learned from Chopper that he was in fact not sterile.

Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were fishing off the side of the ship while Robin and Nami sunbathed on the upper deck.

Robin, who had been reading, lowered her book to gaze up at the bright blue sky for a moment, then turned to Nami.

"So we're visiting your island last?" she asked.

Nami opened her eyes slightly and smiled as she continued to take in the warm rays of the sun while laying back on her chaise longue.

"Yeah." she replied. "But first we're going to visit Luffy and Usopp's hometowns, and the restaurant where Sanji-kun grew up."

"Didn't Zoro grow up in East Blue as well?" Robin asked.

Nami nodded. "He said that the dojo where he was raised is too far inland and that he would go there by himself after I'm let off."

Robin was silent for a moment.

"So..how did it happen?" she suddenly asked.

Nami fully opened her eyes and looked at Robin questioningly.

"With you and Luffy."

Nami stared at Robin for a few seconds, then sighed and closed her eyes again.

"..It just kind of happened.." she began. "..It was about six months ago.."

xxxxxxxxxx

Six months prior

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold, rainy day.

The Strawhats had just departed from an island that morning.

Nami had decided to warm up by taking a bath, and was just finishing drying herself off with a towel in the lavatory section of the bathing room.

She was about to begin putting on her clothes when she tripped on a bar of soap, hit her head on the sink, and lost consciousness.

Some time passed before she woke up.

As she grogily opened her eyes, she heard the sound of someone humming. Whoever it was, he was incredibly off key.

Still not fully awake, she got to her feet and rubbed her forehead.

Small amounts of steam were coming in from the bathing area.

She slowly walked out of the lavatory and noticed that there was someone in the room.

It was Luffy.

He was facing away from her, naked, scrubbing his arms, while happily humming to himself.

'What's going on..?' she thought to herself. 'Why does my head hurt? And why is Luffy naked?'

Without thinking, she started walking forward.

When she was within a few feet of him, Luffy turned around.

He was more than surprised to find his navigator standing naked before him.

"AHHH!!" he yelled.

Knocked out of her trance by Luffy's shout, Nami stumbled forward into him, knocking him off balance.

Luffy fell backwards, along with Nami, landing on his back.

A few seconds passed before Nami finally regained her senses.

When she did, she realized that she was laying naked on top of Luffy, who was also naked, and their lips were pressed against each other.

She immediately lifted herself up onto her arms.

Their mouths made a kissing sound as they parted.

Luffy stared up at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Nami got to her feet as fast as she could. "W-Wha..!?"

Luffy backed up onto his hands, then quickly stood up, stumbling backwards.

"W-What are you doing here!?" Nami shouted, covering herself with her arms while searching the ground for a towel.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Luffy shouted back, making no attempt to hide any part of himself.

"I was bathing!!" she yelled while picking up a towel she had just found and wrapping it around herself. "Didn't I lock the door!? And didn't you see me!?"

"The door was unlocked!" he bellowed. "And I didn't see you anywhere!!"

"Well get out!!" Nami ordered.

"Why should I have to get out!?" Luffy protested.

Nami clenched her fists and grinded her teeth, then stomped forward and smashed Luffy over the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Put your clothes on and leave!" she demanded.

Luffy finally agreed and a minute later he left the room.

Nami hastily dressed herself, then followed him out.

She ran through the rain to her sleeping quarters, flung the door open, then headed in.

"What was that..!?" she said outloud as she closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked Robin, who was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"N-Nothing.." Nami muttered before taking a seat on her own bed.

'How did that happen!?' she thought to herself. 'We just kissed! I just kissed Luffy!'

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite what had happened, there was no awkwardness between Luffy and Nami as the crew ate dinner.

There were never unspoken feelings between crew members. If there was ever something on one of their minds, they said it.

And today was no different.

After dinner, as Luffy was leaving the cabin, Nami called to him.

"Luffy.." she said in a dark voice, an evil smiling twitching at her cheeks.

"What?" asked Luffy, turning around and putting his hands on his hips.

"You stole something very important from me today." she said. "And I expect you to pay for it. 500,000,000 beri. That's the price of my lips."

"But that wasn't my fault!" he argued.

"You're paying anyway."

Luffy growled.

Nami started to walk towards the door when the ship suddenly started rocking.

Luffy stepped backwards to regain his balance and his back slammed against the wall to the side of the door, while Nami stumbled forward.

"We must have entered a storm!" she exclaimed.

She could hear the voices of the crew as they shouted out on deck.

The ship suddenly lurched, and Nami fell forward against Luffy.

Their faces were suddenly inches apart.

Just as she was about to pull away, Zoro slammed the door open.

"Hey! Luffy! Nami!" he yelled. "Are you in here!?"

Seeing no sign of them, he closed the door.

Unknown to him, his two crewmates had been pinned behind the door he just opened, and were now gazing into eachother's eyes as they found themselves locking lips for the second time that day.

Nami pulled back and gasped for air while staring at Luffy, speechless.

Her forearms were pressed up against his chest.

"Ah.." she breathed.

The ship continued to rock and she could still hear the other's shouts from outside.

Luffy was looking at her intensely.

After a few moments, she finally snapped back to reality and began to back up.

"T-The crew needs us.." she whispered, taking a step back.

Then Luffy did what she could never have expected.

Just as she was about to be out of his arm's reach, he suddenly pulled her back to him, wrapped his arms around her back and neck, and smothered her mouth with his own.

Her whole body instantly reacted.

Her shoulders hunched up, her hands closed up into tight fists, and her knees nearly buckled under.

All her senses shut down for a moment.

Then she began to feel wave after wave of warmth crawl down her spine.

His one hand moved up her back, sending out ripples of quivering sensation through her tensed muscles.

He sent his other up her neck, where he ran his fingers through her hair.

She had no idea how long he had been doing this by the time her mind finally turned back on.

She pushed again his chest, enough to break the kiss.

"L-Luffy..!!" she gasped, unable to believe what was happening. "W-What are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Luffy forced her back to him, this time into a deep embrace.

She gasped again as her cheek rubbed against his and her chin pressed against his shoulder.

Some time passed before she was able to calm herself.

"..Luffy.." she said weakly. "..what are you doing.."

Luffy eased his grip on her, allowing her to step back slightly.

"Is it okay.." he said, keeping his arms on her,

"..if I fall in love with you?"

Nami's mouth opened slightly.

She continued to stare at him.

The boat lurched again and she stumbled to keep her balance.

"Where's Strawhat and nee-chan!?" came Franky's voice. "We need one more person to man the sails, and we need the navigator to guide us out of here!"

Luffy looked at the door.

"Hmmm.. We better go help!" he exclaimed, letting go of her.

He opened the door and the two were immediately whipped by the heavy rain blowing into the room.

They both ran outside and set off to help the crew.

xxxxxxxxxx

After an hour, the ship was safely out of the storm.

Everyone was so tired afterwards, they all went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhats sat around the dining room table, eating breakfast.

Nami quietly sipped from her cup of tea while staring at the table in thought.

She glanced at Luffy.

He noticed, and grinned at her broadly.

She returned her stare to the table.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later on that day

xxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was lying down on the upper deck with his eyes closed.

Nami walked up to him and kneeled down. She leaned her head over him.

Luffy opened his eyes.

"Okay!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Luffy frowned. "What is?"

"Hmmm!" Nami grinned.

She bent her head down and kissed him.

"That is."

xxxxxxxxxx

Current day

xxxxxxxxxx

"I see..." said Robin. "..That's a fun story."

"..It's stupid.." said Nami.

Luffy suddenly cried from atop the crow's nest, "I SEE IT!!"

Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Robin all stood up.

"You see the island!?" shouted Franky.

"YEAH!!"

The five headed towards the front of the ship, but were unable to get there due to a certain two-person obstruction.

"HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE ME!!" Sanji roared as he sent a kick flying towards Zoro.

"Bastard!" yelled Zoro, blocking the kick with his sword. "You woke me up just because of that!?"

"I was prepared to kill myself!!" Sanji thundered.

"Well it's not too late!" Zoro snapped. "I'll gladly be your second!"

Their fight was cut to an abrupt halt as Nami smashed their heads together and sent them to the ground.

"Stop being idiots!" she ordered. "We're about to dock."

xxxxxxxxxx

"T-That flag..!!"

"It couldn't be!?"

"It's...!"

"It's...!!"

"LUFFY!!"

The citizens of Fusha village gathered at the docks as the Strawhat's ship approached them.

"He's come back!!" yelled one of the towns people.

"Luffy's finally come back!!" shouted another. "Luffy! The new Pirate King!!"

Sanchou and Makino stepped up to the front of the growing crowd.

"It's really Luffy!" exclaimed Makino. "It's been so long!"

"Hmph!" grunted Sanchou. "What's to be happy about!? The Pirate King is coming to our town!"

Makino smiled. "I know you're excited to see him again too." she said.

"What are you talking about.." he muttered, turning his head to hide the feint smile edging up the side of his cheeks.

By the time the ship reached the dock, every citizen of the town had gathered.

"LUFFY!! LUFFY!!" they chanted.

Luffy stood at the front of the ship wearing a huge smile and waving to the crowd.

After dropping the anchor, the crew climbed off the ship onto the dock, where they were greeted by Sanchou.

"So you've finally come back, huh?" he said.

"Yep!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing.

"Come with us to the tavern!!" shouted one of the town members. "The whole village will celebrate your return!"

"There's so much to talk about.." said Makino. "Why don't you and your crew come down to the tavern?"

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy. "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Luffy and the crew spent the whole day in the tavern and on the streets, telling everyone in the village about themselves and the adventures they had been on.

They sang, danced, drank, and partied long into the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night

xxxxxxxxxx

Makino's tavern was filled to the brink with people from the village.

The eight Strawhats sat at the bar.

"TO LUFFY!!" shouted one of the citizens in the tavern, raising his mug above his head. "TO THE NEW PIRATE KING!!"

"KANPAI!!" everyone yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed.

"Everyone here really loves you, huh?" said Usopp.

"This sure is a hearty town." said Franky.

"But there are so few women.." muttered Sanji, slumping down over the counter.

Robin was happily talking to a group of men, while Zoro was engaged in a drinking contest.

Nami, who was refraining from drinking, rested her chin on her hands while quietly listening to her crew mates' banter.

Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper were talking to Makino and Sanchou.

"You've made such great friends." said Makino.

"Hehehe of course!" exclaimed Luffy.

"You've caused so much trouble in the world.." muttered Sanchou. "Honestly, every generation in your family is such a hassle.."

"Oh, speaking of that..!" interjected Usopp. "Luffy's going to have a kid soon!"

"W-W-WHAT!!" shouted one of the villagers who was sitting next to them.

The villager suddenly jumped onto the table he was sitting at and yelled, "EVERYONE!! LUFFY'S GOING TO HAVE A KID!!"

"EHHH!!" the whole room bursted out.

'Here it comes..' Nami thought to herself.

"Luffy's going to be a father!?" someone shouted.

"No way!" yelled another. "I didn't think it was possible!"

"Luffy is!?"

"Impossible! Luffy!?"

"That Luffy!?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed. "That's right! My kid!!"

"Luffy!" exclaimed Makino. "That's wonderful!"

"You, of all people..!" said Sanchou.

"Who's the mother!?" someone shouted.

"Yeah! Let us meet her!"

"She must be an amazing woman to put up with you!"

Luffy hollered laughing again, then pointed to his orange haired navigator, who was sitting next to him.

"It's Nami!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Nami bit her lip and looked down slightly.

"That beautiful girl!?"

"Way to go, Luffy!!"

"How could Luffy get such a beauty!?"

Everyone in the room now had their eyes on Nami as they shouted happily.

"Are you married!?" someone yelled.

"When are you having the baby!?"

"You should raise him here!"

"HEY LUFFY!!" a man hollered over everyone else. "I don't believe it! Why don't the two of you kiss to prove it!"

"Yeah! Kiss!"

"HAHAHA! Sure!" Luffy shouted, hopping off his chair.

"W-Wait..!" Nami exclaimed, looking back and forth between everyone in the room and Luffy.

Aside from how embarassing the idea of doing this in front of all these people was, she and Luffy hadn't really done anything in the past few months.

Luffy stepped up to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and grinned.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone cheered.

"..Uh..Ah.." Nami breathed as she stared into Luffy's eyes.

"Hehehe!" he laughed, then leaned in and brought his lips to her's.

As soon as their mouths touched, the whole tavern erupted into cheers and hollers.

She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the sides of the stool she was sitting on.

After a few seconds, Luffy pulled back.

Nami opened her eyes to see him grinning widely at her.

They stared at eachother for a few moments while everyone continued to cheer.

Aside from Sanji, who had fallen asleep from a mixture of drunkeness and depression, everyone in the crew grinned at them.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhats stayed at Fusha village for one more day before departing.

Everyone on the island came to the docks to send them off.

They now set sail for their next destination at Usopp's hometown, Syrup Village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first and second chapters of this were fairly easy to write, but for some reason, I've had alot of trouble since then and it wound up taking me five days to get this chapter finished. So I plan to end it in the next chapter.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: As Long As You're Happy

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having gone to Usopp's hometown and the Baratie, the crew was finally on their way to Kokoyashi village.

They were a day away from reaching it and would stay there for a week before departing.

When they left, Nami would stay behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night.

Nami lay in bed, unable to fall asleep.

She decided she'd go out to get some fresh air.

She got up and walked to the door.

The moment she opened it she jumped back in surprise.

In front of her was Luffy, who looked slightly nervous and had jumped back in surprise as well.

"L-Luffy?? Wha-"

"Um...Uh..Um..I-I.." Luffy stuttered, "..I.."

He stared at the ground for a moment, moving his eyes in thought.

Nami stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Luffy?" she asked, confused.

Luffy suddenly stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"E-Eh..!" she gasped. "What are you-"

"I love you!" he abruptly exclaimed, sounding nervous and confused at the same time. "And um..You're pretty! A-And..And I like to hold you..er..No, I mean-"

"Luffy, what are you saying all of a sudden??" Nami interjected. "Is something wrong??"

"Eh..! No!" he said, pulling back and holding her shoulders. "I-I mean...!"

She had never seen him act this way before. It wasn't like him at all.

He sounded so desperate and unsure of what he was saying.

"W-What is it, Luffy..??" she asked, staring at him.

Luffy frowned and started to look more nervous.

"D-Do you.." he said looking back and forth between her and the ground.

"W-What?" Nami asked.

"Do you..love me?"

Nami's eyes immediately widened.

She continued to stare at him for a few moments, at a loss for words.

'He's..worried about that??' she thought to herself.

He gulped, and began to look more and more concerned.

"Luffy.." she whispered.

She had no idea what this was all about, but something was obviously really bothering him.

A moment passed.

She stepped forward to the point where their chests were touching, then slid her arms past his sides and around his back.

She tilted her head forward slightly and pushed her cheek against the soft fabric of his vest.

"Luffy.." she said, "..of course I do.."

"You..You do?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

Keeping her arms around him, Nami leaned back to look into his eyes. "..Did you think..I didn't..?"

Luffy started to look nervous again.

'What brought this up??' she thought. 'Why would he think I might not..'

A thought suddenly popped into her head.

How long had it been since the last time she hugged him?

Thinking about it, they hadn't really done much of anything with each other for the past few months.

And even though recently Luffy was being really affectionate towards her, she hadn't made any move of her own to respond to him.

"L-Luffy.." she whispered. "..I-I'm sorry.."

Luffy looked startled. "What? Why?"

"I wasn't thinking of it.." she said. "..We hadn't done anything in a while, so it just wasn't on my mind.."

Still holding him, she lowered her head slightly.

"..Nami..?"

"Luffy.." she continued, hugging him tighter, "..the truth is..I love you more than I could love anyone else.."

She raised her head and looked back into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Luffy started to smile.

She smiled as well, then leaned in and kissed him.

He brought his arms up around her back and grinned against her mouth.

They deepened the kiss and moved their hands up and down one another's spines.

Nami felt a sensation she had almost forgotten as warm shivers ran down her body.

It seemed like it had been forever since the last time they did this.

Memories of everything they had done since that day six months ago began flooding into her mind.

There were those late nights out on deck when he'd cradle her in his arms.

Those times when he'd hold her hand as they walked through a town.

And that grin he'd give her when their eyes met by chance.

She remembered how her legs got weak the first few times they kissed.

How he'd kiss her forehead while rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

The tingling sensation she'd get as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She felt so happy when he touched her.

And then she remembered the warmth of his bare body as it bonded with hers.

He was always so gentle with her when they made love.

Nami broke the kiss and dropped her head over his shoulder, panting into his neck.

"Luffy.." she breathed.

Luffy continued to hold her while she caught her breath.

After a few seconds, he brought his hands down to her waist and stepped back.

"Luffy.." she said, looking into his eyes as he smiled at her, "..sleep with me tonight?"

Luffy nodded. "Okay."

Nami took one of his hands in hers, opened the door behind her, and led him through her room to her bed.

Letting go of his hand, she lifted up the covers, crawled in, then held them open for him.

He got in beside her and she snuggled up against his chest.

Luffy slid his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him.

He brought a hand up to her head and sifted her hair through his fingers; he always used to do that when they slept together.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled as she began to drift off to sleep.

She had really forgotten how good this felt.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhats all gathered at the front of the ship as they docked at Kokoyashi village.

Like at every other place they had visited, a large crowd had formed at the dock.

"It's Nami!"

"Na-chan's back!"

"She's finally come back!"

Nojiko and Genzo were at the front of the crowd.

Genzo was crying.

"Nami!!" he wailed, running towards her with Nojiko as she stepped off the ship.

"Gen-san! Nojiko!" Nami shouted cheerfully, laughing as they flung their arms around her.

"Nami! It's been so long!" exclaimed Nojiko. "We were so worried about you!"

"What took you so long!?" cried Genzo.

"Na-chan! We missed you!" shouted a woman from the town.

"How have you been!? Are you hurt!?" yelled someone else.

"Everyone! It's so good to see you again!" Nami exclaimed.

The crew walked up behind her.

"So this is Nami's village..!" said Chopper, excited as he looked around at all the cheering towns people.

"Everyone seems really friendly." said Franky.

"Hehehe!" Luffy laughed.

After a few minutes of banter between Nami and the villagers, the crew headed into the town.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhats sat around a dining table in Nojiko's house along with her and Genzo.

They had finished dinner and were now sharing their experiences.

"You've really done so much.." said Nojiko, grinning at Nami as she rested her chin on her palms. "You even completed your map of the world..!"

"You've been so reckless!" shouted Genzo. "Think about how worried you made us when we saw your wanted poster!"

"Sorry.." Nami said, lightly smiling. "..But I really had alot of fun. Going on adventures with everyone, seeing so many incredible places.."

Genzo growled and stared at Nami for a moment. Then he sighed.

"I'm just glad you're safe." he said.

He looked at the crew. "..Thank you for taking care of her."

Luffy grinned widely.

"..It's more like she took care of us." said Usopp.

"We couldn't sail without her!" exclaimed Franky.

"That's right!" agreed Chopper.

Nami smiled.

"So.." said Nojiko, looking at Nami, "..are you going to keep sailing?"

The crew all turned to Nami.

Nami frowned and glanced at Nojiko, then Genzo.

"..I.." she began.

She looked at the crew.

Robin, Franky, and Usopp were grinning at her.

Chopper was rubbing his hooves together nervously.

Zoro watched her with an intent expression.

Sanji was smiling at her encouragingly.

And Luffy was looking at her with the widest she had seen on him in some time.

"..I am..!" she exclaimed. "..I am going to keep sailing..!"

Genzo and Nojiko were silent for a short time.

Then Genzo sighed and they both smiled.

"..I guess we can't stop you." said Genzo.

"It seems you're adventure isn't over yet." laughed Nojiko.

"Yeah." said Nami, grinning.

Genzo sighed again. "So I guess you'll be leaving then.."

"It's too bad you have to go so soon." said Nojiko.

"Actually.." Nami began, "..I'd like to stay here for the next half year."

Genzo and Nojiko's faces immediately lit up.

"Really!?" exclaimed Genzo. "Yes! That's exactly what you should do! You should take time to rest and seriously consider your future plans!"

He nodded excitedly.

"You shouldn't be so hasty in your decisions after all!" he continued, advisingly. "You need to reconsider whether you want to remain a pirate! It will be much better for you if you stay here! You should stay here for the rest of your life!"

"Nami, that's great!" Nojiko exclaimed, thrilled. "Everyone in the town will be so happy!"

Nami took a deep breath.

"Actually, to tell the truth.." she said, "..this wasn't my original plan. I had been only planning to stay for a few days..but.."

"What is it, Nami?" asked Genzo, concerned.

Nami took another deep breath.

"The reason I want to stay.." she began, bracing herself,

"..is because I'm pregnant."

Genzo fell back in his chair, landing with a loud 'thump!' on the floor.

Nojiko's head slipped out of her hand and her chin nearly hit the table before she caught herself and leapt to her feet, knocking her chair over.

Genzo rapidly stood up and yelled, "WHAAAAAT!?"

"Nami!" exclaimed Nojiko, eyes wide, "You're-"

"PREGNANT!!" shouted Genzo.

Nami smiled nervously.

"NAMI!!" yelled Genzo, running to Nami's side and putting his hands on her shoulders. "How did this happen!? Who did this to you!?"

"N-No, Gen-san you don't under-"

"Tell me who did this to you!!" Genzo demanded. "I don't care where they are!! I'll hunt them down and kill them!!"

"I-It's not like that!" Nami exclaimed frantically. "I-"

Genzo suddenly pulled Nami into a hug. "Oh, Nami! You poor thing..! For such a thing to happen...!!"

He snapped his head around to glare at Luffy.

"How dare you allow such a thing to happen to her!!" he shouted. "I knew it was too dangerous for Nami to become a pirate! I trusted you to protect her! I'll never forgive you for thi-"

"STOP AND LISTEN!!" Nami shouted, pushing Genzo back and standing up. "You're getting the wrong idea! The father is LUFFY!"

Genzo immediately fell silent and stepped back.

"YOU!?" exclaimed Nojiko pointing at Luffy.

Luffy gulped and nodded.

Genzo glanced at Luffy, then Nami. Then back at Luffy.

His face suddenly creased in anger, and he jumped at Luffy, grabbing him by the collar.

"IT WAS YOU!!" he roared into Luffy's face.

"Y-Yeah.." Luffy replied.

"YOU..!!" Genzo bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU!! First you make my little Nami become a pirate and then you take advantage of her!!"

"I-I didn't do anything like that!" Luffy protested.

"Gen-san, that's not it!" exclaimed Nami. "I..I love him!"

Genzo fell silent and stared at Luffy for a time.

No one made a sound as he did.

"..You better take responsibility for this!" he finally exclaimed. "If you cause Nami any suffering, I'll never forgive you!"

Luffy paused for a moment then nodded.

There was another period of silence.

Genzo let go of Luffy's shoulders, turned around, and faced Nami.

"Is this...What you want?" he asked her.

"..Yes." Nami replied, nodding firmly.

After another moment, Genzo sighed.

"If you're happy about this.." he said, straightening out his cap, "..Then that's all that matters."

xxxxxxxxxx

Five days later

xxxxxxxxxx

It was the night before the crew's departure.

Nami sat next to Luffy on her bed.

"We're going to be spending a while apart.." she said.

"But you're coming back afterwards, so it doesn't matter." Luffy replied, grinning.

Nami looked down at her knees. "..Yeah. That's true."

A few seconds passed.

Nami put her hand on Luffy's.

"Since we're going to be apart for a while.." she whispered.

Luffy turned to look at her.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then they leaned in and kissed.

Nami fell back onto the bed, pulling Luffy down on top of her.

They continued to kiss until Nami broke it by gently pushing up on Luffy's shoulders.

She grinned and began unbuttoning his vest.

When they had both undressed, Nami pulled the covers over them.

That night, as they made love, Nami felt happier than she could ever remember being.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhats sailed across East Blue for the next six months.

They revisited some islands, and journeyed to new ones.

The six months passed by fast, and before he knew it, Luffy was holding Nami's hand as she gave birth in Kokoyashi's medical house.

She had a baby boy.

The crew stayed on the island for another month as Nami got her strength back and got used to nursing.

Luffy was so excited to have a kid, he wanted to play with him every day.

He wound up getting bonked over the head by Nami on numerous occasions when he tried to make the baby laugh by stretching and contorting his face into all sorts of abnormal expressions while Nami was trying to nurse him.

And finally, the crew sailed back off to sea, this time with an extra member, where they would go on many more adventures for years to come. 


End file.
